


Save Our Last Goodbye

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rescue, Revenge, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink-meme prompt; OMCs/Sam, Omega Sam, rape, AU. Omegas are only considered human after they've mated someone, and even then they don't have most basic rights. Unmated omegas are communal fucktoys and are often blindfolded and tied up to be used as pleased by any Alpha or Beta willing to. Dean and John tried to keep Sam safe by homeschooling him, assuming that their lifestyle as hunters meant that Sam wouldn't ever be captured. Except that he went into heat a little early (they don't sell suppressants to unmated omegas) and despite all the herbs that they left around the house, someone found out and told the authorities. Now Sam's tied up naked, blindfolded with his legs spread, on a pool table in a bar, and he's got a feeling he's not alone. Add any kinks and relationships that you want, thank you!





	Save Our Last Goodbye

Sammy was five the first time he crossed paths with an Alpha. 

It was summertime and the air was muggy and smoldering hot. His sticky skin pebbled with sweat, his hair thoroughly mussed against his forehead. Both dimpled cheeks were flushed rosy red as he scrunched his nose up in displeasure. 

Dean gave him all the popsicles he could eat, and while the yummy treats were tasty, they did little to lessen his misery. The air conditioner inside the cabin house in the woods was broken, Dad was in town picking up parts to fix it, and even with the windows opened, there was no breeze to the wind. 

The swimming pond behind the house was alluringly inviting. Tucked under the shade of a large oak tree, the water was clear and cool. Like a siren song, it sang sweetly to him. “Please, Dee,” Sammy gave his Alpha brother his best puppy dog eyes. “Can I go swimming?” 

Dean swallowed hard, mulling over the situation. The swimming hole was close enough to the house where he could keep an eye on Sammy. They lived nearly ten miles from town; the likelihood that an Alpha was in the area was slim. 

Sammy had been a well-behaved Omega all day, helping Dean do the laundry and clean the knives and guns, finishing all of his chores without a fuss. The young Omega was already showing signs of being a perfect housewife. He spent an hour on his studies; even at a young age, he was already devouring books well past his reading age. 

Dean didn’t see the harm. Sammy deserved a treat; His little brother did not have many joys in the world--as an omega, he had to be kept away from the public, out of reach of an Alpha who would attempt to claim him against his will, and since the boy was homeschooled he did not have any friends. 

Sammy only had Dean and John. 

Tentatively, relying on his keen sense of smell, Dean inhaled the forest air. He hums as pine and earthy dirt tickled his nose. The sharp scent of musk did not linger in the air; The woods were clear of Alphas. He did smell Sammy, sweet like honey and cinnamon, but since they were family, the alpha in him felt no arousal to the unmated Omega, only protectiveness. 

Dean’s lips twitched up into a smile as he gave his brother a little pat on the back. “Go play, squirt.” 

A crazy happiness bubbling up inside Sammy, brightly grinning from ear to ear. He stripped down to his skivvies and dashed across the way, leaping into the pond with a squeal of delight, making a big splash doing a cannonball. 

Smirking, overjoyed to see his little brother so happy, Dean turned to go back inside. He was not going to be gone long, only away enough to gather a glass of sweet tea. He had just closed the refrigerator door when a wailing scream assaulted his ears. His heart sank and the hairs on the back of his neck rose; that was Sammy. The glass in his hand shattered to the floor as Dean snatched up the shotgun, racing out the door. 

He saw it, then, like a movie happening in slow motion. A tall man with bulging muscles, the powerful musky scent vibrating off him assaulting Dean's nose. An Alpha had Sammy pinned to the ground. Snarling at the young boy, trying to pull his underwear off. Sammy was wailing and kicking his skinny legs helplessly in a desperate attempt to push the stronger wolf off him, yet the Alpha had his hands locked down on his hips and fingernails dug in tight, halting his escape. 

Dean stood still, shocked, momentarily paralyzed with fear. How could he not have smelled the Alpha? He was so careful, made sure Sammy was safe. How could... His thoughts trailed off as he realized the man was wearing a necklace made of herbs like the herbs Dean and John used to mask Sammy's Omega scent. This wolf was using one to hide his Alpha scent. Dean had heard of Alphas being clever, using the necklace to help them sneak up on unsuspecting prey, but he had never witnessed such a hideous trickery.

The Alpha did not stand a chance, however. Dean was a skilled marksman; one shot through the heart and the intruder was dead. 

By the time Dean sprinted across the way, Sammy had pushed the dead beast off him and scrambled away. He was gasping, nearly hyperventilating, and Dean was overwhelmed with the scent of pure fear, the aroma practically making his knees buckle. “Sammy, little one, come here.” He scooped up his brother, and Sammy burrowed into his arms, crying into his chest. 

Dean smells like home and safety, and Sammy nuzzled his throat, rubbing against his Alpha brother. Dean was family, a comforting aroma that washed over Sammy. Strong arms hugged him tightly, a warm body gently rocking him. He pushed his dimpled cheek right over Dean's jugular, feeling the pulse speeding frantically. They sit there, clinging to one another until the rumble of the Impala was heard pulling into the driveway. 

Dean rushed Sammy into the house, setting him on the bed and wrapping a sheet around him. He didn’t want to leave his brother; Sammy was still crying and he needed comfort, Dean's instincts howled at him to stay put and comfort the distressed pup, but he had to be the one to tell their father before John found the dead wolf in the backyard. 

John remained silent while Dean told him what happened, and Dean watched as his father’s eyes flashed bright gold. He could hear a snarl rumble from his father's lungs. John, in full hunter mode, went into the backyard where he built a pit and burned the dead wolf that had dared to hurt his baby boy.

When darkness came, Sammy cuddled under the blanket and gazed up at Dean with tired eyes. Looking so young and innocent in his Batman and Robin pajamas, he lay there, hugging his teddy bear to his chest. 

“Dee, that man... the Alpha,” he whispered, his bottom lip trembling and his small voice shaking. “He was going to hurt me, wasn’t he?” 

Dean sighs heavily, nodding. "Yeah, Sammy. He... He was going to..." Dean didn't know what to say. Sammy knew a little about the world, but not a lot. Dean and John did their best to shelter him from the horrors of the world. They had yet to give him 'the talk' because up until now there had been no reason to. They told him enough that Sammy knew he was an Omega, and Dean and Daddy were Alphas. When he matured, he would find a mate and would fall in love, and be claimed and have a family of his own, but John and Dean had woven this fairy tale for him, only detailing the happily ever after version and keeping out the part about the wicked stepmother and poisoned apples, so to speak. 

Sammy knew there were good Alpha's, but knew little about how evil some Alphas could be, how they treated omegas like fucktoys, breeding with them like bitches and keeping them against their will to live like slaves. The thought of telling his sweet baby brother how dark the world was haunted Dean to his core.

“Sammy, that Alpha... He was going to rape you.” Dean tasted bile in his throat, gagging on the sickening words. His little brother gasped, remembering the one time he got his hands on a horror novel by mistake, one that told a frightening tale of an Alpha attacking an Omega, claiming the pup against his will. Dean had caught him, snarled at him, commanded him to never read another book without his permission; Sammy did not know why he was not allowed to read certain books, yet looking back on it now, he realized that was Dean's way of protecting him. 

“I don't want you to worry, Sammy.” Dean tucks in the sheets around him, leaning in to gently palm his cheek. “No one is ever going to hurt you like that again. The day you were born, I promised to protect you, and so help me God, I will keep that promise.” 

Sammy smiled softly, nuzzling Dean's palm as he took his big brother's promise to heart. “I love you, Dean.” 

Dean leaned closer and brushes his nose against his little brother's, giving Sammy an Eskimo kiss that made the little Omega giggle and smile. "I love you too, Sammy." 

It would be almost a year later when the Omega would cross paths with another wicked Alpha. 

It did not happen one dark and stormy night: nothing so cliché. Instead, the crime occurred in the light of day on a busy street surrounded by people. The man had been watching the young boy, waiting for the moment to strike.

John and Dean did not traditionally allow Sammy around other people, his sweet scent made him an alluring target. But they were in town gathering supplies and they planned to be only a little while. Falsely, they believed no hard would come to their pup in such a short amount of time. 

Luckily, Sammy survived the attempted snatching. The predator that tried to kidnap him fled hastily upon realizing this young wolf was not so easy to take. He had big brother that snapped and snarled like a vicious beast, attacking him violently upon seeing him trying to take his little brother away. 

Sammy is shaking and crying, terrified by the monster that tried to take him away as he was waiting in line for an ice-cream cone. He sniffles, whimpering, hugging Dean tightly as his brother gently strokes his hair and promises him that everything will be alright. John had fled after the Alpha—no way in hell was he allowing the wolf to get away with trying to hurt his child. 

Sammy’s heart hurts to think if the Alpha had succeeded in snatching him; he would never see Dean or his father ever again, he would have suffered a horrible fate as a breeding bitch. He hugs Dean tighter, wanting to go home. Dean kisses his tears away as people watch on, stoking his hair out of his eyes and hugging. Sammy clings tighter to his big brother, Dean feels his ribs burn where Sammy’s little arms are constricting snugly, letting the tears soak his cheeks as he refuses to think of his life without his protective big brother.  
That night, after his father had returned home from hunting the wolf who tried to hurt his son, his hands bloody, John doesn’t say anything other than “The situation was taken care of,” Dean cuddled in bed with his shaken brother. 

They sleep with the light on, but shadows make shapes in the light, and Sam fears what monsters might be hidden from him. Pressing his face to Dean’s chest, he hides away in his big brother’s arms, wishing away the thoughts of evil Alpha’s. Dean tells him that it will be alright, and for a second, it feels like Sam believes him, because wrapped in the warmth of his protector, he forgot the way that he felt and the horror suffocating his lungs. He has no reason to fear; his big brother would always keep him safe. 

Time came and went without another threat, yet tragically, all good things come to an end. 

Dean and John promised not to be gone very long. They needed to make a supply run as they were running low on food and ammo. Sammy was already asleep, and John did not have the heart to wake him. It had been a rough few weeks, what with Sammy showing signs of an early heat. The kid had woken up wet most nights, leaking slick, body burning too hot to be able to sleep. Had it not been for Omega law, John would have put Sammy on suppressants already, but stores will not sell the drug to unmated Omegas. 

The Winchester Alphas did not want to leave their baby alone, but since Sammy was getting some much-needed rest and there had not been a threat of a lone Alpha for years, they were lulled into a false sense of security. Still, they lit the sage bowl before they left, knowing the strong aroma would hide Sammy while they were gone. 

Or so they thought. Unaware that a lurking camper passing by had spotted the Omega days earlier and informed his friend, an Alpha, the Omega was left alone and vulnerable. 

The skillful claws of an Alpha, easily picked the door lock, slipping unnoticed into the cabin. The intruder sniffed the air, breathing in mostly sage, but was not fooled; under the strong scent was a sugary treat. The sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan has him dashing into the bedroom where the pup slept. The alpha could smell the sweetness, moving closer like a moth to a flame, his smile was predatory. Sammy jerked awake as a cloth covered his mouth, a strong hand holding the rag in place. Still in a deep sleepy haze, Sammy struggled weakly, but the drug the rag was bathed in was highly effective. 

Already his world was blurring as the drugs soaked into him. He tried to cry out, calling for his big brother, but the drugs inhaled into his lungs left him sluggish, his limbs too heavy to fight back. The last thing he saw was golden eyes glowing at him as the darkness claimed him.

When he woke, his gaze was black. Unable to see, he feebly shifted and found his arms were held tight by rope and stretched out in front of him. His gaze shifted down where he noticed his legs were spread apart and tied in place by the ankles. A nightmare greeted him. Something fuzzy and cold tickled his tummy, soft like the velvet of a pool table. His hips were raised up, his pajamas stripped to leave him nude. 

"Dean? Daddy?" he whines, weakly pulling at the binding. He was sluggish, barely able to move, the drugs still lingering in his system. He had yet to scent the air, unaware of the tall man in front of him clothed elegantly in an Armani suit, his hair slicked back and cock rock hard and tending his slacks. When he took a breath, his body came alive with pleasure, the Omega in him aroused by the musky scent. Against his will, warmth tingled in his belly. He gasped when the skin of his hole began twitching, second before the first seep of slick slide out of him. 

He knew he was not alone in his room—an Alpha was with him. 

An Alpha, who was lusting for the sweet scent of an Omega, and the Omega, willing or not, was very affected by the presence of power. Even now, Sammy could feel his hole dampening, the puckered pink skin moist and quivering. Even though his body urged to be bred, Sammy did not want to be here; he longed to go home, to Dean and Daddy where he would be safe. 

The Alpha had no intention of sending this sweet pup home, not until he had sated his wicked desires. “You belong to me now, boy, and I can do with you as I please…” the dark-haired Alpha threatened, so smug and self-entitled, as if being born of privilege gave him the pure right to harm Omegas. His burning golden eyes lusted for pleasure...closer now, up behind the bound boy, his tongue slithering like a snake across the wet hole.

Sammy shrieked, slim hips pulling to get away, but there was nowhere to go. Cruel hands assaulted his bottom, smacking his tender skin with a vicious blow. Pure terror tightened around Sammy’s heart. He could hardly breathe for the agony. The young wolf whimpered and cried, tears streaking his cheeks. Despite his desperate attempt to get free, he continued twisting and wiggling helplessly in the ensnare trap. 

He shook so hard he felt like he may break apart, his bones to splinter. Sammy's attempts to get away angered the Alpha; the man reaches down to smack his bottom with such a malicious blow; the ring on his finger cutting into the skin and making him bleed. A burning blaze flows over his skin as crimson blood trickles down between his naked thighs. Sammy halts his movements, too frightened to even draw in a shaky breath. Maybe if he did not move, the Alpha would show him mercy. 

Wishful thinking. 

His submission greatly pleased the alpha wolf; the man leans down and gently nuzzles his bottom, pressing a kiss that was almost kind. He purrs into the rosy red skin “Oh, good boy,” in such loving tenderness Sammy feels his stomach churn.

His trembling thighs are roughly pushed as far as the binding rope will allow, opening him wider and giving the Alpha access to his body. Growling, the Alpha kisses between his legs, his tongue pressed against the petal pink rim and rubbing in wet circles, lips puckering up to press kisses to the twitching hole. 

The alpha laps at his hole, nibbling the pucker and tonguing him open. The Omega sobs, regaling helplessly like a fish caught in a net. He hears a belt hit the floor and the whoosh of a shirt being tugged off, continuing to sob as the Alpha wolf strips. Puffs of breath flow across the sensitive skin of his hole, then a wet tongue begins pressing in, rough kisses sucked into the skin, teeth nipping and sucking. Sammy's heart shatters when he realizes the wolf is preparing him for a breeding. His eyes were dilated behind the blindfold, rims swollen from crying tears of pain. He gasps for air, feeling like every ragged breath was slicing through him. The fire burning through his nerves. He thrashes in his binds and cries out in the night, begging for mercy. “Please, Alpha, please!” Sammy screams, pleading helplessly. “Please, I want to go home.”

“Silly boy…” The Alpha’s lips curl into a dark smirk as the knot at the base of his cock swells. “...you are home.”

Sammy's chest heaves as he sobs. His gaze is blurry and his weak limbs refuse to give him the strength to break the binding. The sound of shuffling behind him startled him as slacks hit the floor, and suddenly, he feels the blunt tip of the Alpha's cock rubbing up and down the crease of his ass. His heart sinks, knowing he is helpless to stop the attack. This flesh impaled him in one forceful thrust, and it hurt worse than any pain Sammy had ever felt. It burned from within his belly like something was tearing into him. He could smell blood, and white stars were dancing in his dark gaze. 

A wailing scream rises in his throat when he is broken open. His heart pounds as sickness coils inside of his body, vicious hands grabbing his body into a bruising hold. Jagged sharp nails scratch at his hips, and every time the man shoves inside him, viciously thrusting past the tight ring of muscle, a gasping, whining whimper strangles from his throat. Fingers twist at his hip, pinching at the flesh; Sammy screams in agony, tears are running down his cheeks and soaking into the blindfold. The Alpha sneered as he begged him to stop; to have mercy. The Alpha retreats a couple of inches before plunging into him deep, ripping him open. 

Sweat sheens on his skin, muscles burning as he struggled against the rope; he screams out in desperation. The bile in his throat burns as blood and slick ease the way for the Alpha cock. Every time the Alpha slides into the youngling and feels the slick warm blood coat his cock, the wolf in him comes forth; he growls, possessive and feral. His eyes shimmer golden, he gets a hand tangled in the Omega's hair and grips tight. Tugging, tipping Sammy's head to one side to expose his neck, he bites down with enough pain to make Sammy whimper and cry. The sound makes the heat in him ratchet up as his cock slides in, slow and deep, his knot growing larger with every rut of his hips. 

He was claimed. Marked. Razor sharp nails cut into his skin, leaving deep, half-moon shaped marks. The Alpha scratches a trail of fiery pain down his hips. Sammy howls for Dean as if one call would bring his family to him and save him from the nightmare. But his family doesn’t come, and he is left wailing and pleading as the Alpha's hips buck down hard and fast, making him sob with every flare of pain. 

The revolting sound of skin slapping against skin and the scent of blood and slick inside him makes Sam gag, nose scrunching up as the scents assault his senses. The sensation of the Alpha's thick knot pressing against his hole had tears tumbling down his cheeks. His breath becomes hiccupping sobs and he can feel the Alpha trembling as his hips grind and he ties them together. He ruts, grunts like a fucking pig, and his body stills, fingers dug into Sammy’s shoulders as he pumps his seed into the helpless Omega. 

Sammy screams as white-hot agony brutally burns him, feeling the wet slickness inside him. Tied to his attacker, Sammy's tummy churns sickly as his nostrils fill with the aroma of blood and cum and the musk. He is not sure how long he lays there, crying and shaking, but when the door to the room opens and another Alpha strolls up to him, a drugged rag in hand, he wails for Dean. The cloth slips over his mouth once again, and instead of fighting, Sammy eagerly inhales, wishing that he never wakes again. 

Three days later, Dean gets a call in the middle of the night. Mackey, one of Bobby’s old huntin’ buddies, had found the Alpha. Hired by Dean to hunt down the son of a bitch who assaulted his baby brother, Mackey had put the word out to every hunter that ran in the Winchester circle. It did not take long for the news to spread, and the Alpha was found. Drunk at a bar, rowdy and celebrating with a group of other wolves, the Alpha stood boasting about raping an innocent, sweet Omega. 

The Alpha had dumped Sammy back at the cabin after he'd finished sating his appetite. Dean and John went out searching for Sam, after returning to the cabin to find the pup missing. The Alpha had left Sam naked and beaten and covered in filth. It would be difficult to find out who had hurt Sam, especially in the middle of the woods. However, with deer cams hung in trees by hunters, they got the Alpha on camera. Dean put his call out to Mackey, telling him not to come back until he or anyone else had found the son of a bitch. 

Dean drives like the devil is chasing his tail, his knuckles white as he grips the steering wheel in a death grip. He feels the engine's purr rumbling through his whole body. John remains with Sammy, watching over their pup. The doctors at the hospital did what they could to heal his body, but no amount of medication could cure Sam of the wounds he had endured mental. John remained at Sammy’s side, knowing Dean would not return until he got his pound of flesh. 

By the time Dean makes it out into the middle of nowhere, on a dusty old back highway next to a cornfield, Mackey and his brother Mike have the Alpha lined up and kneeling, gagged with his hands behind his back.

Mackey and Mike linger a few steps back; this is not their fight.

The gravel crunches under Dean’s boots as he moves in closer. The night is cold, and his breath wisps around in the chilly air, mingling with the fearful whimpers of the Alpha. Dean's snarling smile lingers on his lips, as vicious as a predator. He waits patiently, letting the horror sink in on the Alpha's face as the wolf understands what his fate is to become. 

Dean palms the clip in his hand and takes a moment to savor the fear that lingers thick and heavy in the air. He has never scented an Alpha in fear; it's intoxicating, arousing even. He slides the clip into place, cocks the gun, and like a lamb before a big bad wolf, the Alpha whimpers and cowers, begging for his life. His eyes go wide with panic. He gasps, frightened. Dean's hands do not shake as he fires one bullet straight through the Alpha's heart and the smile on his face lingers even as the body slumps to the ground. 

He tucks the gun into the waistband of his jeans and straightens his jacket. He is not out of control or irrational. He has been focused and clear-headed since he got Mackey’s call. He has no remorse; the Alpha was a monster; he kills monsters. Mackey sends him on his way, promising to dispose of the body. The scent of decay and smoke fill Dean's senses by the time he burned rubber down the road.

Dawn is creeping over the horizon by the time Dean makes it back to the cabin. John meets him as he quietly shuts the door. “Dean, son, is...?” 

“It's done,” Dean confirms. John notices that his oldest boy was standing at attention like a soldier would, hands behind his back, head held high and chest out, not cocky, but confident that justice was served. 

Proud as a father could be, John pat Dean on the back before gently pushing him towards Sammy’s bedroom. 

Dean sheds his jacket and jeans and boots as he walks into the bedroom, making his way to the bed. Sam is waiting for him, hidden under the mound of blankets. He sniffles, eyes red and puffy and cheeks smeared with tears, trembling hands already reaching out to his big brother before Dean is even curled up next to him. “Dean, is he...?” Sam’s voice quivers, his split bottom lip quivering. 

“Dead, Sammy. He’s dead.” Sam inhales, shocked. It sounds a little like a sob, and he holds on tighter to Dean, pressing his tear-stricken face into his brother’s chest. Dean grits his teeth as he tightens his hold on his brother. “He is never going to hurt you again, little brother.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; nerdyglasses247 (Thank you, darling!!)
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/128279.html?thread=44294167#t44294167)


End file.
